A Bump on the Head
by clamjam
Summary: Harry and Draco explore the evil plots which can result from a nasty bump on the head in the woods. HD slash
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: This is the fic which helped relieve my runty bunnies. That's a long story. Anyway, thanks to my lovely betas Maddy (magnumzero), who started this whole mess, and Courtney (deppinthought), and to Liz (lizren) for the therapy. Review PLEASE! I will love you.**

**  
**

**Chapter 1: In which Draco makes an alarming discovery**

Draco was walking. Walking and thinking. It seemed like that was all he did lately. Ever since school had ended and Draco had come home for the summer, all he could bring himself to do was to walk in the woods, sigh wistfully and think. Think about Harry Potter.

He hadn't been able to get his mind off Harry for months. And as enjoyable as it was, now that school and his time near Harry were over, to fantasize and daydream of scenes between Harry and himself, he missed him. Missed his tousled hair, his bottomless green eyes, his smile, his laugh…everything. Draco would never show this in company, of course. A male Slytherin being in love with any boy was bad enough, let alone being in love Harry Potter. And yet, it was all Draco could do to keep his standard sneer in place around Harry.

_Social suicide_, thought Draco darkly, thinking of what Pansy would say. He sighed wistfully and kicked a fallen branch in lovesick frustration. It rolled aside to reveal a broomstick. And a very attractive teenage boy with jet black hair and a faded scar on his forehead. Draco's stomach turned over.

"Holy…fuck. Fuck a…fuck. It…I…Harry?" Draco muttered crazily to himself, staggering forward.

He looked around wildly, as though expecting someone to leap out with an explanation, but none came. He knelt at Harry's side, trying to absorb this very strange situation and control his breathing at the same time. His mind raced.

_There has to be a logical explanation. Just calm down. A vision! Yeah, that's it. A mirage. A…hallucination. Brought on by…mushrooms. Yeah, mushrooms. Mushrooms…in…the air. _And he looked around, as though expecting to see if there were any floating towards him. There were none. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and opened them. Harry was still there. Draco stared around again, looking desperately for…something. Anything. He shook his head. _Losing my mind, _he thought. _Going crazy…mushrooms…_ He swallowed dryly. His eyes found the broomstick, which was slightly rumpled-looking with tail straws sticking up the wrong way, then the fallen branch that he had kicked aside, then Harry, who had leaves and twigs in his hair. His eyes lingered longer on Harry, traveling from his twiggy hair down his body. Draco shook himself, trying to clear his head of the thoughts and images creeping through this. They always did this at the most inconvenient times, he thought. Then he remembered where he was and who he was kneeling beside. What he was seeing clicked into some sort of logical pattern in his mind.

_He fell of his broom, _Draco thought hysterically. _He was flying and he hit this branch and fell off. He fell off. Gotta get him safe. Gotta make sure he's OK. _

Draco, who wasn't aware any more that he wasn't thinking very clearly, took out his wand, pointed it at Harry and said in a slightly quivering voice, "_Enervate_."

Harry woke, his head pounding. Confused, he took in the unfamiliar woods around him. Then he caught sight of Draco. He blinked dazedly at the handsome blond boy staring anxiously back at him, shocked to see Draco staring at him this way. Harry, of course, was feeling quite the same way as his companion at the moment; his heart pounded, his stomach fluttered. The last he could remember, he had been flying over these woods, which he knew were near the Malfoy Manor, in hopes of catching sight of Draco. Harry had been pining for his secret crush ever since school let out. And here he was on the ground at Draco's feet, covered in twigs and leaves and feeling a quite strange mixture of pain and adrenaline, struggling in his body.

He looked back at Draco's face, and saw the exact same emotional battle taking place. He realized what was so strange about how Draco was looking at him. It was a look of concern, and worry, and the same sort of lovesickness Harry had been feeling all holiday.

Harry's heart beat faster as he stared at Draco. It was what he had been waiting for. A chance to make his move. No disapproving Gryffindor and snide Slytherins around to stop him. But he had to be careful. He thought carefully.

A truly evil plan entered his brain fully formed.

Harry managed to mold his face into a look of pained bewilderment. Letting his voice slip into tones of polite confusion, he said cheefully, "I think I took a rather nasty bump on the head…where am I? And who are you?"

**One more author note: Oops. Forgot to do this. Here you go.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters or anything in this story are mine. JK Rowling totally pwns me in every way.**

**Wince. Don't gut me.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: Oh, jeez. Sorry these chapters are so ridiculously short. Anyway, on with the funbox.  
**

**Chapter Two: In which Harry and Draco have a milestone moment**

This was almost too much for Draco. He was completely caught of guard—what Harry had said, the way Harry had said it and the glance Harry was now giving Draco combined to nearly overwhelm him with flirtatiousness. Draco gave a strange sort of shudder, eye twitching, and felt a most inopportune sensation south of his navel. Crossing his legs deftly (Draco was most well-practiced at this, what with his close proximity to Harry for much of the school year), Draco gave Harry what he hoped was a casually quizzical look and tried to make sense of what he had said.

"What do you mean, who am…wait. Holy…you…you don't remember?" It began to sink in as Harry shook his head slowly, looking bemused.

"No," he said, looking at Draco with what Draco would have called more interest than was really fair.

_He's so hot when he's confused, _thought Draco. His mind began to slip away, into that familiar fantasy world…Harry coughed quietly, looking amused, and Draco snapped back to reality. Mentally shaking himself, he crossed his legs more firmly and returned to the issue at hand. "So you don't remember…anything? Nothing from before you bumped your head?" Harry shook his head, still looking politely puzzled and completely focused on Draco. Draco's mind raced. _He doesn't remember because he bumped his head when he fell of his broom…he's got amnesia! But…but I…_

Draco felt like there was a fierce tennis match going on inside his brain. He didn't know what nefarious plot to pursue first. Heart racing and legs crossed more tightly than ever, he decided to wing it. "I…um…well, your name's Harry," he said in what he hoped was a matter-of-fact voice, "and I'm Draco, and I'm--" Draco paused for a fraction of a second, knowing it was a totally crazy thing to do, then plowed on recklessly. "I'm your boyfriend. I can't believe you would forget!" He tried to sound hurt, gave up and tried to laugh. It came out a ridiculously high giggle. He turned the deepest shade of red he had ever turned and hid his face in his shoulder, coughing furiously to hide his embarrassment.

It had suddenly occurred to him just how ridiculous this plan was.

Harry, on the other hand, could not have been more pleased with how this scheme was working out. He had been expecting to have to pretend to fall for Draco in his befuddled state, but Draco was serving him his story on a silver platter!

He watched Draco flush and turn away, feeling rather pleased with himself.

_God…what a gorgeous kid, _he thought dully, staring transfixed at Draco's flushed face, his tensed, nervous body, his crossed legs. Harry quietly decided that now would probably be a good time to take a leaf out of Draco's book in that last regard.

"So, um," said Harry, thinking fast about how he could make this even remotely convincing, "how…did I get here?"

"Oh, well, you fell of your broom," said Draco eagerly, proffering it, glad to sound confident in what he was saying for once.

Harry remembered how Professor Lockhart had been completely clueless about everything, including magic, after having his memory modified in their second year. He looked politely puzzled. "Broom?" he asked.

"Yeah, you hit a branch and—oh, wait. You mean you don't remember anything…at all?" Draco winced. This evil scheme was turning out to be more complicated than he had anticipated.

"Well, we're wizards, you see," he said slowly and awkwardly, "and we have all sorts of magical things. See, I have a wand." He pulled it out. "Look, I can use it to do magic, see? _Accio branch!_" The branch responsible for Harry's fall came zooming over to the pair of them. "And you can fly on this," he added, gesturing to the broom." You were flying, over these woods, but you hit that branch I summoned—" he pointed— "and…fell, and then I found you and I woke you back up, and now…here…we are," he finished stupidly.

Harry tried to look surprised and interested, but succeeded only in looking rather hungrily at Draco's ass. Draco swallowed, staring at Harry with such concentration that he thought it must have been burning a hole in Harry's face.

They sat there sheepishly for an extremely awkward moment, neither realizing just how ridiculous their acting was. Nor did either comprehend that the other was totally faking their story in every way. They were determined to have this excuse to finally show something other than contempt and hatred for each other. And this was why Draco did this:

"I…well…" he stammered. "I'm g-glad I found you. I was so w-worried!" And, throwing caution to the winds, Draco threw his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him.

The kiss lasted for a long time, and was particularly good for a their first kiss. It was as though their mouths were made for each other. If Draco had not been somewhat preoccupied, he would have realized in an instant that Harry was buying quite willingly into Draco's total lack of any attempt to make this seem like a normal, everyday thing. Draco, however, was reasonably distracted.

On the other end of their never-ending kiss, Harry wasn't exactly deep in thought either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: If I was cooler this part would be a _lot _more interesting (and NC-17 rated), but alas, it is not. Damn. Why are these chapters so short. Ah, well. You can deal. Read and review on! ...please!  
**

**Chapter Three: In which Harry and Draco have some really good times**

After what seemed like hours, they broke apart.

Draco babbled in an attempt to collect himself, "So…so that's what we do, then. You and me. We…we do that. It's normal, you know. Perfectly normal. It's always been like this. I—"

Draco stopped. Harry was laughing. For a heart-stopping minute he thought Harry actually knew what was going on, had figured it out, but then Harry smiled and said, "Yeah, I know. It's, uh, all coming back to me."

Harry grinned at Draco. Draco couldn't deal with it. Losing his head completely, he gave a strangled sort of scream and lunged like a crazy person in a random direction. That direction turned out to be right onto Harry.

Draco lay parallel to Harry, breathing heavily and looking both horrified at what he had done and excited at the possibilities of this new arrangement. Flat on his back beneath Draco, Harry said smoothly, "Do we do this too, then?"

Draco suddenly found that he wasn't nervous any more. He grinned and said breathlessly, "Yeah…all the time."

This was all working so…perfectly. Harry was thinking exactly the same thing. Not wanting to waste another minute or risk something else going wrong, he pulled Draco roughly to him. Their lips met, and stayed together. And there was no stopping them now. Inexperienced they might have been, but that wasn't going to stand in their way. Arms and legs tangled together, they rolled into a bush and out of sight, just as Harry's hand disappeared down Draco's trousers.

Twenty minutes later the two boys lay disheveled and flushed beside each other in the clearing where Draco had found Harry, what seemed like days ago.

"Is…Do you…is it that good every time?" asked Harry hoarsely, his head resting on Draco's lap as Draco moved his hand slowly through Harry's hair.

"I don't know, honestly," said Draco without thinking. Then he clapped his hand over his mouth, horrified at the secret he had just let slip. "I mean—I—yes!" he gasped. "Yes, of course it is. Because we do…it…all the time." He nodded, reassuring himself more than Harry that this was an acceptable lie.

"Pretty good for a first time, I think," said Harry quietly.

Draco stiffened. "What do—you—mean," he said jerkily, not looking at Harry, "by first—time?"

Harry laughed and kissed Draco gently. Draco melted. How he had missed that laugh, how he wanted more of that taste that Harry's tongue left in his mouth… He barely heard what Harry said next.

"I was just faking, Draco. Just faking…to get to you…"

Draco looked around dazedly. "Jus'…wha'?" he asked dazedly.

"Just faking. No amnesia or anything. It was just a bump on the head. I just wanted an excuse to…" He didn't have to finish his sentence.

"Oh," said Draco croakily. "Me…me too…but you…"

Harry cut him off with another kiss. Draco's body went limp, but another part of him went rather hard. "Back to your place, shall we?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Yeah…oh, yeah," said Draco, coming back to reality. "My place…yeah…just a bump…"

They got up, redressed awkwardly and began to walk, Harry with his broomstick slung over one shoulder in what Draco fancied was an extremely attractive way. "Make a promise, though?" asked Harry.

"What's that?" asked Draco softly, nuzzling Harry's neck with his head. Harry grinned hugely.

"Let's do that again."

**The end**

**More author notes: Thanks again to my lovely betas (Maddy, AKA Smut, and Courtney) and Liz of the miscellaneous credit. So, um...thanks for reading, those who did me that courtesy, and even more thanks for reviewing if you did. Even so, I expect I'll be back pretty soon. You can't stave off the bunies for long.**


End file.
